Mistral City
Mistral City was a large city populated by Skylords and many other citizens. It was mostly filled with spires that float above the city alongside airships. It had many locations and sites of wonder. Unfortunately, it was burned down by the evil pirate Jock Fireblast. Most inhabitants seem to have survived, and left for the town of Icaria. Jock left a fake altar under one of the houses, framing Skylord Lysander for the destruction. Besides being a major airship docking point, it was also a major crossroads, with paths to Stoneholm, the Wall (and its related areas), BBQ Bay, and Terrorvale. Since its destruction, Mistral seems to be solely inhabited by the druid Swampy Bogbeard, until he returned to his oasis. Mistral is currently in ruins and seems to be being reclaimed by forest. However, as the Sands broke the Wall on the other side of Skull Pass, it is unknown what condition it is in. Location Mistral City is located in Southern Minecraftia and is the closest city to the Desert. South of Mistral is Verigan's Hold and the Wall, Minecraftia's defences against the Desert. To the North of the city is Stoneholm and the flying citadel ruled by the Skylords, Skyhold. A path leading west from the city leads to BBQ Bay, the home of the pirates. History of Mistral City Formation Mistral City was created at least one hundred years before the Battle under Terrorvale. It was presumably created by the Skylords, and it is known that Pirate Tinman spent some of his early life in the city. Fumblemore and Granny Bacon also spent their early life in Mistral, and the famous Verigan Antioch visited the city often, possibly because it was so close to the Desert, where a number of Jade Sentinels had been imprisoned in an ancient war. It is likely that Karpath Antioch, Verigan's son and the future Commander of the City Guard, and Adaephon Antioch, the future leader of The Crimson Cross, were born in the city, possibly during The Sand War. The Sand War The Sand War was especially damaging for Mistral, who were closest to The Desert that they were fighting. In those days, the Wall had not been built to protect them, and the Sand began spreading throughout Minecraftia, causing huge droughts. Under the command of Verigan and his son Karpath, the citizens built a huge wall to encase The Sand, which was spreading like a disease. The Wall, built with the help of the dwarves, stopped the spread. Verigan captured The Spire and used it to power the Wall's defences. For some time, the citizens believed that they had won against the sand. Verigan and Karpath headed into the desert to fight the unnamed enemy. Although it is unknown what happened on the journey, it is known that the unnamed enemy and Verigan were both killed. Karpath returned home alone, wounded. The Sand War was over. Years of peace Karpath eventually healed from the war, and had two children, Verigan Antioch II and Isabel Antioch. He also set up the Templars, an elite group dedicated to the protection of Minecraftia. The group is known to include soldiers and scientists. Karpath built Verigan's Hold, which he named after his father, and Lastwatch Hold, to watch over the desert and monitor the situation. Verigan's Hold was a huge castle that later became the Templar's headquarters. Karpath became concerned with news that evil under the sands had returned and infiltrated a Cult which hoped to return him to power. It was led by Israphel's father, Reverend John, who had been sent insane after his son's death and revived him using dark magic. The Cult began building a Nether Portal in an abandoned sector of the city. Karpath discovered this and after closing their portal hid a letter to his son, hid his weapons and armour, and left his young children in the care of Granny Bacon, his old friend. Knowing that he was going to his death, he left the Templars in the hands of his younger, more inexperienced brother, Adaephon. He destroyed the Nether Portal using TNT. The city fell under the rule of a coalition between two Skylords, Skylord Lysander and Skylord Jasper. Lysander became good friends with Karpath's son, who had been disguised as a knight named Peculier. Peculier became obsessed with discovering his father's fate, and fighting the pale faced man named Israphel. He became an adventurer, fighting the Cult. Isabel left the City to become a pirate. However, Templars, on an exploration mission in the desert, discovered disturbing robots (Sentinels) that were being restored to power and converting the desert to metal. However, the Templars and their important information never returned, as they murdered each other in madness. The Second War After the Battle under Terrorvale, Israphel began preparing for war behind the desert. Adaephon, by now a wise and battle scarred commander, noticed this and raised his own armies, telling Lysander of the danger. Lysander recruited Peculier (now called Old Peculier) into his forces, preparing for the inevitable war with Israphel and his army of monsters. Lysander helped rescue two great heroes and friends to Peculier, Xephos and Honeydew. After Peculier was taken ill, they returned to Mistral, where it was discovered that the Cult of Israphel had attacked Peculier's family home, possibly in retaliation for Karpath attacking them. The Cult was also rebuilding the broken Nether portal that Karpath destroyed. A number of sinister events happened throughout Mistral as the days counted down to war. Mr Astley went missing and below the abandoned guard tower, the heroes found a hidden basement, which spoke of his father's fate recorded in the abandoned mine. Xephos, Honeydew and Peculier headed into the mine. The Fall of Mistral City Whilst the group were exploring, Jock Fireblast arrived, on the orders of Israphel, and launched a huge attack on the city. The attack caught the city off guard, as monsters swept in they burned large sections of the city. The residents, terrified, fled for their life. The Templars were unable to fight back as Jock concentrated their attack on the floating guard tower, bringing it crashing to the ground, cutting off any reinforcements that might be able to help free the city. Father Braeburn managed to lead an escaping group of residents to Icaria. As the Skylords fled the city, Jasper discovered the evidence that Jock had left to frame Lysander for the attack. Jasper ambushed Lysander and captured him, keeping him prisoner in his summer mansion. Our heroes returned, finding the city in chaos. The Upper City had been completely destroyed, and a number of airships fell to the ground, exploding. Victoria Street was engulfed in flames. Xephos realized that they would be unable to repair the destroyed city. Honeydew broke through the guard tower, but it was too late, Israphel's forces had won the battle. Our heroes decided that they could not put out the fires, and instead headed into the ruins to destroy the Cult's base and rescue Granny Bacon, who had been kidnapped. Our heroes discovered Granny had been turned by Israphel into a zombie, and she attacked our heroes, eventually she was killed by Xephos. Our heroes continued through the ruins, confronting the leader of the Cult- Reverend John, whom they had left for dead after the Battle under Terrorvale. They killed John, and destroyed the portal for good. Ruins of Mistral After the battle, Mistral was abandoned. Eventually, the fire burnt out, leaving the wreckage of the City. Swampy Bogbeard, Fumblemore's brother, returned to the city. The ruins of the city were very messy. Jasper's airship had crushed a lot of the southern part of the city, including the town's red light section, whilst Jasper's bath water had flooded parts of the city. Victoria Street was burnt to the ground. A floating guard tower had crushed the southern wall, making escape by that way impossible. The graveyard and centre of the city remained largely intact. The sky platforms had all burnt. Locations in Mistral City Sky Platforms Fumblemore's Tower A large tower that changes shape due to the constant spells that go wrong. It floated above the city and had no bridge across to it. It had about four floors with many books and a toilet whose water flows into the Opium Hut. When Mistral City is burned, the ruins of the tower were nowhere to be seen. In a video someone was making about the Yogscast Replica server, Fumblemore was apparently in the server and he said that he teleported the tower to Icaria. This is later confirmed in Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 35: Lastwatch Hold (Minecon Special!) when Knight Peculier tells the heroes about visiting Fumblemore in Icaria. Temple A pyramid temple with water flowing from it. Not a lot is known about it, but it is now in ruins due to Xephos being blown up by a creeper inside it. The text inside is clearly legible at 720p paused at 5:19 on Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 6: Mission Impossible. The text reads: "Hallowed are we who inhabit the sacred city: We are the Oathkeepers sworn to duty." What this may mean is unknown. It's possibly the oath of all the guards and knights, such as Knight Peculier's father, who may have protected the city in the past. It may also refer to the Skylords, or the Templars. Lower City Pools The city is home to a few pools with different names, such as the Pool of Memory (which was previously named the Pool of Life but was changed after many ironic drownings) and the Fountain of Strength. Tennis Court A small court with two wooden shovels and snowballs used to play tennis but you unfortunately cannot play. Priusbar's Opium Hut Skylord Jasper appears to be this hut's best customer. It seems to have water flowing from Fumblemore's toilet through the roof. No minors are allowed. When Xephos and Honeydew entered, Jasper seemed angry, saying, "LEAVE THIS PLACE" Astley Residence The home of the late Mr Astley, a reformed creeper. It was a simple house much like all the other houses in Mistral City, but poor Mr Astley self-destructed after Lewis attempted to kill him to try and gather sulfur. 1 Riverside Skylord Jasper's home. It had three floors and seemed to be one of the largest homes in the city. It had a large bathtub and was well protected from the bottom entrance. However, it had easy entrance to anyone willing to drop from the sky platforms. It also had a private dock for Jasper's airship, the Larglim. Honeydew and Xephos broke into 1 Riverside to steal a golden record from the house, by diving from the top of the sky platforms and breaking through a skylight. Warehouses Only Warehouse #16 remained standing outside Skylord Jasper's house. Warehouse #4 was used as a morgue during The Sand War. It contained an unnamed man, laying across from Pirate Tinman, when seen from the time of The Sand War. Granny Bacon's shop had an architectural style that suggests it was a converted warehouse. Bungalow Peculier Not a lot is known of this home seeing as it was destroyed before our heroes arrived. It contained a large portrait of Daisy Duke. It may have been burned as a warning to Old Peculier, by the Cult of Israphel. This house was called Bungalow Peculier as said by the sign that stood outside, suggesting the house had only one floor. It was probably destroyed by the Cult of Israphel, possibly in revenge for Peculier's father Karpath betraying the cult and destroying their Nether Portal. The Elysium The home of Skylord Lysander, it is a small simple home in which Peculier rested while he was ill. It had a pink carpet which hides the entrance to a secret dark shrine (Supposedly put there by Jock Fireblast to frame Skylord Lysander for the destruction of Mistral City). It had two floors and a large bed. It was destroyed during the Attack on Mistral City. Duke Smithy A small blacksmith belonging to Mr Duke, Daisy Duke's father. It had one floor and many windows. Plenty of tools and workbenches can be found here as it is the place for the finest armour in Minecraftia. Duke also kept a well-stocked bunker underground in case of emergency, which was used by Xephos, Honeydew, and Knight Peculier when the city was burning. Church of the Holy Apple/Record The church and residence of Father Braeburn, it was a single floor with a large stained glass window of an apple/record. It was previously the Church of the Holy Apple but was changed when our heroes brought him a gold record from Skylord Jasper's home, it was then given to Father Braeburn in exchange for the Holy Apple. Grandma Bacon's Greasy Spoon Teashop The shop owned by the fantastic cook, Granny Bacon. It was a small building with a pool table and many delicious foods. It usually had a cake on the counter and sold Golden Apples. Its different architecture suggests the shop was a converted warehouse. Outhouse An outhouse just down the road from the Peculier residence. The Almighty Jaffa A large Jaffa Cakes that was no doubt constructed for the grand champion of Minecraftia: Honeydew's pleasure. Mistral City Lumber, Inc. A large lumberyard owned by Jasper. It is where all furniture and homes are planned and constructed. Nobody knows who works here other than Jasper himself. Jasper Sewer A sewer located beneath the Almighty Jaffa Cake. It discharges outside the city walls, and could, therefore, be used as a means of entry and escape without passing the guardhouse. Presumably also a part of Jasper Holdings Group. Mistral Cemetery A small graveyard home to the graves of many people such as Israphel, Reverend John, Mr Astley, 404, Michael Barrymore's Career, Total Biscuit, Dave! Yognaut, and 2 empty graves for our heroes Honeydew and Xephos. Xephos opened up Israphel's coffin seeing nothing there. Lysander yelled at him, saying: "What are you doing?" to which Xephos stated, that he was curious about what was in there, and quickly regretted his actions. Snozzi's House of Adult Entertainment Pleasure Presumably a Strip Club. Honeydew visited here but required time to "recharge" from Granny Bacon's icing. Abandoned Mineshaft A sealed up mineshaft, it was home to a Hellgate which was shut down by Old Peculier's father many years ago. It contains spiders and monsters, and has many floors. It was home to many ores, at least until Honeydew arrived. A message was left on the walls for Old Peculier along with his father's armour and sword. It was first seen with a creeper on top of the sealed wooden planks. The Crumbling Ruins An abandoned castle just outside the walls of Mistral City. Used as a headquarters by the Cult of Israphel. The Evil Cultist Sheep still lived there. Granny Bacon was imprisoned here, where she was zombified, forcing Honeydew to kill his love. An undead Reverend John was also found here, to battle Xephos and Honeydew. It was once the site of a Hellgate that was destroyed by Karpath Antioch. The cultists built a new Hellgate, which was destroyed by Xephos and Honeydew. Ye Olde Watche Towere The outpost of Karpath Antioch. It is now a wrecked tower with a chest at the top and a hidden note under a nearby tree. Picture Point A small point where you can take a wonderful picture of Skull Pass and the burning city of Mistral. Skull Pass A skull implanted on a small mountain which connects to Verigan's Hold and the old Carnivale Del Banjo. Gallery Misral.png|Mistral from above. Mistral.jpg|A high view of Mistral. 21935 2012-04-21 210236.png|Another high view of Mistral City. 20110425 171624 34954 screenshot.jpg|A Skylord's airship (a regular sight in Mistral). Astley explosion.jpg|A Mistral street. Category:Shadow of Israphel Locations Category:Season 3 Category:Locations